Life is Like this
by CharmedAli
Summary: This is my firtst fanfic plz give me any helpful info Basically this story is about a few years in the life of the charmed ones plz review all chapters changed! Finished
1. Chapter 1

Life is like this A few years in the Life of the Charmed Ones

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed (I wish I did) everyone related to the TV series belongs to Aaron Spelling.

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews and yes it is like the story but it is starting to drift away more I promise, I know it is a little different, anyway thanks heaps for the reviews.

As Piper lay in bed she couldn't help thinking of Leo, he had orbed off to 'elder land' that morning and he was spending a lot of time up there and doing white-lighter business lately. She loved him so much and hated it when he was away, just last week he was away for a whole week! Piper started to cry now, uncontrollable tears, 'maybe it has something to do with this bug I have' she thought 'I have been feeling sick and had often had days in bed or asleep for a while I will go to the doctor tomorrow' she decided. 'I sure wish Leo was here and not with other charges'.

The next morning as Piper was sitting quietly at breakfast still feeling slightly sick Phoebe came bounding in and her happy light-headedness made Piper feel worse.

"Good morning sweetie, how are you today?" Phoebe asked gleefully reaching for the coffee pot

"Ugh" groaned Piper feeling worse still. Phoebe only just really seeing her sister's face properly realised that Piper was really pale.

"What's up honey, you are very pale, do you feel alright?" Phoebe asked, worried

"No" said Piper quietly "I was planning to see a doctor this morning" Piper was close to either fainting or throwing up right there and Phoebe could sense it.

"Go and lie down sweetie I'll see if the doctor can come here, you shouldn't go anywhere" Piper obediently got up and before she could steady herself she collapsed and fainted. Phoebe grabbed her sister before she hit her head and lay her down then called for help from Paige.

"Paige can you come down here for a sec sweetie?" A few seconds passed and then Phoebe heard some shuffling footsteps and some groans and she could tell that she had woken her sister up.

"Sorry honey but Piper collapsed and fainted" Paige's footsteps became faster and in a few seconds Paige was in the kitchen with Phoebe and the unconscious Piper.

"What happened?" asked Paige frantically

"She looked really pale and sick so I told her that I would call the doctor for her instead and get him to come here and she got up and fainted" as Phoebe finished Paige gasped then said

"What did you need me for then?" clearly slightly hurt from being woken

"Can you _please_ orb her upstairs to her room for me?" Phoebe pleaded

"Oh all right then" and with that Paige picked Piper up and orbed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed (I wish I did) everyone related to the TV series belongs to Aaron Spelling.

The doctor arrived at noon and Piper, although conscious was very weak, Phoebe described what had happened that morning and Piper said that she had been feeling sick for a few weeks. The doctor took some blood from Piper for testing and left assuring Piper that as soon as he found out what was making her feel like this he would get back to them.

"Until then rest up and stay in bed" Piper sighed and silently wished Leo was with her, she felt dreadful and she could do with some support right about now. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she knew there would be more. She hurriedly wiped the tear away before her sisters or the departing doctor could notice.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed (I wish I did) everyone related to the TV series belongs to Aaron Spelling.

The next day Piper awoke feeling much better and after changing she bounded downstairs.

"Good morning" she said brightly to her sisters who were already sitting at the table with coffee and breakfast.

"How are you feeling?" asked Paige, "any better?"

"Much better thanks, I feel great!" smiled Piper, she had forgotten about Leo for the moment in her happiness of feeling better. "Oh yeah, thanks for looking after p3 last night Paige"

"No problem I had fun I love that club" said Paige. Just then the Phone rang and Piper went over and picked it up,

"Hello?" said Piper, there was a pause and then "Yes, this is Piper Halliwell" another pause "Oh thanks, that's great..................yes I feel much better today" a short pause then "Oh my gosh! Really? Wow! Thank you doctor, bye." The kitchen fell silent after Piper had hung up the phone until Phoebe asked

"What did he say?" Phoebe prodded eagerly and tentatively.

"Um, I, um can we talk later?" and with that she ran out of the kitchen thinking again about Leo. Paige looked at her remaining sister blankly and asked:

"What was that about?"

"I dunno but we should probably leave her alone until she wants to talk to us". Replied Phoebe.

Piper ran up the stairs and into her room, she didn't know weather to cry because Leo wasn't here or celebrate because they had accomplished something that they had wanted for a long time. She sat down on the bed and lay back trying to contemplate what had happened the doctor had told her that she was not sick at all, she was pregnant! 'What should I do?' she thought. She sat up,

"Leo!" She yelled, "Leo!" She started to sob then harder and harder "Leo!" She was in hysterics by the time Leo orbed in. He sat down next to her just held her for a while, just being in his arms calmed her slightly. Just then there was a knock on the door

"Piper, are you OK honey?" came Paige and Phoebe's worried voices from behind the door.

"It's OK girls," said Leo "She'll be OK" he finished, Piper was relaxing now but she just held Leo and lay into his arms. "Hush it's OK I'm here now" he said as he rocked her in his arms. Piper took a deep breath and her tears started to stop.

"Now what's wrong honey?" Asked Leo, Piper released Leo and started to speak

"I was just thinking of you after a call I got which reminds me I have to tell you about that call" she took another calming breath and continued "I've been feeling really sick on and off recently for a few weeks..."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" Leo interrupted

"You were busy and I didn't want to worry you" Piper replied tentatively "continuing on with what I was saying I was going to go to the doctor's yesterday when I collapsed and passed out that morning and..."

"Oh honey you should have called me then" said Leo as he held Piper again, she gladly accepted the support and relaxed into his arms, she moved her head so she could speak and continue.

"Anyway Pheebs called the doctor for me and he took some blood for testing and, well, and he called today and told me I-I-I'm, I'm oh Leo I'm pregnant!"

"Wow Piper that's great, then why were you crying?" Asked Leo

"Having a baby made me think of you and you have been doing heaps of white-lighter work recently and I missed you" Piper started to sob again and Leo held her closer and said

"Oh honey I'm sorry, have you told your sisters about the baby yet?"

"No. I wanted to tell you first seeing as we had been trying to have a baby for ages"

"Well why don't we go and tell them now?" asked Leo

"'Cause I don't wanna have to explain it all over again, maybe later, in case another charge needs you apart from your wife."

"Oh honey you know I can't help it."

"Yes I know but I still miss you when you are away for weeks on end."

"Sorry honey" he said as he kissed her forehead and held her close. They sat like that for a while until there was a knock on the door, which alerted them to the time it was 1p.m.! They had been sitting there for hours, this thought made Piper happier.

"Do you guys want lunch?" Asked Paige

"Yes please just a sec." Replied Piper and Leo instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed (I wish I did) everyone related to the TV series belongs to Aaron Spelling.

During lunch Piper decided to tell her sisters the news,

"Hey you two probably are wondering what that phone call was about right?"

"Yes!" Said Phoebe and Paige together

"Well it was the doctor and he knew why I had been feeling so sick for a while, I'm pregnant!" said Piper. At these words Phoebe and Paige screamed in delight and hugged Piper so hard she had to ask for air.

"Wow Piper that's great, but honey why were you crying?" asked Phoebe

"It made me think of Leo and I really missed him, he hadn't been home for ages"

"Oh honey,..." said Phoebe

"It's OK now, I'm here" said Leo holding Piper's hand. The four of them sat at the kitchen table for a while eating their lunch and thinking until

"**BANG!"** The front door slammed open and off its hinges, breaking the glass, the four of them ran out to see a demon standing, arm raised, framed in the doorway.

"Hey!" Yelled Phoebe as she placed a roundhouse kick squarely on its head. However this only made the demon angrier and it ran towards Phoebe, just before it collided with her and picked her up it stopped exactly where it was, stock still, not moving at all in fact

"Phew, thanks Piper," sighed Phoebe

"No problem, now who is this gross, ugly-looking demon? Piper replied

"Dunno" said Paige

"Let's get it outta here anyway," said Leo

"Good Idea Leo" said Paige as she orbed the "Demon.........underwater"

"That should buy us some time thanks Paige" said Piper


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed (I wish I did) everyone related to the TV series belongs to Aaron Spelling.

Up in the Attic lay the old Book Of Shadows. The sisters and Leo ran up to where it stood and started flicking through the book to find the ugly demon.

"Here it is Amaracabra" said Piper "and there is a vanquishing potion and a power of three spell here" she finished

"I got the potion," said Paige

"I'll write down the spell and help you," said Phoebe they left with Phoebe saying,

"I'll be back with a pen and paper to write down the spell and the potion ingredients." Just before Piper left Leo held her back.

"Honey you have to be more careful now you're pregnant, you were reckless in that demon fight and I worry about you"

"Oh Leo I'll be fine all the Halliwell women had children and looked after demons fine and none of them had 2 sisters and a husband/white-lighter as well"

"Not all of them looked after demons fine"

"What does that mean?"

"Your mother...sorry but I have to warn you otherwise you will die, you and the baby." He held her around the hips and gave her a light kiss on the for head then they came together in a tight embrace until Phoebe came into the room with a pen and paper to write down the ingredients for potion and the spell.

At dinner the four of them were wondering why the demon hadn't struck again since Lunch this afternoon. The potion and spell were sitting on the bench ready to be used.

"Maybe the demon drowned or something because he hasn't come back since lunch, maybe he is waiting for something." Said Paige

"Yeah" Said Phoebe "Maybe" Piper said nothing, she kept eating and pretended that she didn't hear, really she was scared but she didn't want to tell her sisters or her husband so she kept her head down and continued to eat. Leo, sensing his wife's unease said

"This is wonderful Piper thank you"

"Yes," agreed Phoebe and Paige. The discussion managed to avoid demons and Piper seemed to calm down and forget about the demon.

That night when they were all asleep the demon shimmered into the house and waited, he waited and waited until he saw someone weakly walking towards him, he realised that he was near the bathroom and jumped out behind her and grabbed her. She was a wriggler although she was very weak and blacked out from all her energy used, he shimmered out before anyone noticed.

Piper awoke that night feeling really sick 'well I am pregnant' she thought 'I feel so weak and so sick, I might go to the bathroom.' Halfway to the bathroom she sensed something wrong, she took another step and someone or something grabbed her from behind with one gross, clammy arm around her stomach and one around her mouth and face. She thrashed violently to try to release herself from the creature's grasp, she blacked out and couldn't stay conscious for any longer, her weakness overcame her and everything went black.

That morning when Leo awoke with an empty space next to him in bed he didn't worry because he assumed Piper was downstairs already, however she was not. He went up to Phoebe's room and she had no idea where Piper was, nor did Paige.

"Maybe she's at p3, She often goes there if there is something wrong, I know from experience" suggested Phoebe "I'll go and call and her mobile too don't worry Leo."

However Piper was not at p3 and her mobile was on her bedside table. After this the whole family started to worry

"It's not like Piper to go somewhere without leaving a message, I think there is something wrong," said Paige

"Well scry for her Leo said panicking

"That's an idea let's go Paige" said Phoebe sprinting upstairs, closely followed by Paige. Leo dropped down onto a chair a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach 'will I ever see Piper or the baby again?' he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed (I wish I did) everyone related to the TV series belongs to Aaron Spelling.

Paige and Phoebe sat in the attic with the scrying tools out but the crystal would not drop.

"Maybe I hate to say this but maybe she's in the underworld," said Phoebe.

Piper awoke with a groan, she still felt rather sick and turned over to talk to Leo, she opened her eyes and screamed, she wasn't at home. Then she remembered what happened, the demon, speak or think of the thing, he was standing there right in front of her looking down his gross nose at her. It was Amaracabra, she groaned again, she felt sick and she was way to weak to use her power on him.

"Hello witch" he said in a low growl "I take it you know who I am"

"Yea" Piper replied weakly "but why do you want me? What do you want me for?"

"Well 1. You are a Charmed One, 2. You are married to a white-lighter 3. You are pregnant are you not? Finally 4. Your child will be very powerful" he replied simply

"That is all true...." Piper was interrupted by a small voice

"Excuse me master" the speaker was a young girl about 13 or 14 and looked very scared

"Yes" said Amaracabra in a drawl, clearly bored and dying to kill this kid.

"Um, if you want her powers and the baby's you have to wait until it is born and you have to look after the lady"

"Are you telling me what to do?" He shouted

"N-No sorry sir" she said meekly clearly as scared as Piper was

"Very well then you look after her" he turned to Piper "Remember witch if you find a way out of the underworld you will die instantly I have a spell on you" and with that he shimmered out.

"Sorry ma'am I didn't mean to help him but I couldn't bear to see him kill anyone else." Said the girl,

"T-that's fine" Replied Piper still very weak, "What is your name? I'm Piper, Piper Halliwell"

"Alison, my name is Alison, Pleased to meet you Piper Halliwell" she said putting out her hand to be shaken.

"Alison, why are you working for him?" Shaking Alison's hand

"He killed my parents and I convinced him to keep me for help and for work so he wouldn't kill me"

"Oh that's sad I'm so sorry"

"It's OK, really. So you're a Charmed One then? He has wanted one of you for ages, he gets very ambitious when he heard you outside talking and overheard that you were pregnant he almost threw a party."

"Great" Piper said dully and half-heartedly

"Sorry, come with me I'll get you a bed and something to eat you look like you haven't eaten for awhile"

"Skip the food, I'm not feeling too good, that's why I was up so early but I didn't get more than a few steps before he got me." Alison helped Piper up and found her a nice bed where she lay down and slept.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed (I wish I did) everyone related to the TV series belongs to Aaron Spelling.

Back at the Manor Phoebe and Paige were worrying and Leo was slightly shaking

"We will get your wife back Leo" said Phoebe with a shake in her voice "I promise, and the baby"

"Thanks Pheebs" said Leo and he got up and left, when he left Phoebe said

"Paige, I'm scared, I'm really scared, what if something happens to Piper and the baby?"

"Pheebs, honey, I know your scared and so am I but nothing is going to happen to Piper or the baby, I promise" when Paige saw that this had no effect on Phoebe's outlook she said "Oh come here" and she held out her arms they hugged and Paige said everything is going to be OK".

Piper awoke later whatever time of day or night it was, you could never tell in the underworld.

"How do you feel now Piper?"

"Huh? Oh it only you Alison, much better thanks"

"That's good,"

"Alison, can you help me? In return when my sisters come to help we will take you back with us when we kill Amaracabra" said Piper

"Really? I will help if this is true."

"Really, I promise" said Piper

"Deal" said Alison happily "I'll help you" she finished

"My sisters and husband will soon figure out where I am and come to get me and we can vanquish Amaracabra but you will have to keep him from me for as long as possible because I know they can get impatient and he won't be able to wait till the baby is born. I need you to prevent him from killing me because without me he can't be killed." Said Piper

"Oh" said Alison simply "OK" and with that she got up and walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed (I wish I did) everyone related to the TV series belongs to Aaron Spelling.

Just then Leo orbed into the room where Piper was with a cut on his cheek

"Leo!" Piper screamed and ran to him "Oh, you're hurt"

"I'm fine, you have to come with me"

"I can't there is a spell on me that if I get out of the underworld I will die instantly"

"Oh, are you alright? He hasn't hurt you, has he?"

"No honey I'm fine, I have a plan, listen closely" Piper whispered her plan to Leo and he orbed out with a small goodbye kiss to carry out her Plan. Piper sighed and sat down on the bed, all she had to do was wait until her plans were carried out.

After awhile the demon shimmered in closely followed by he sisters and Leo.

"OK, you have seen that she is alive so what is your offer?" said Amaracabra

"If you remove the spell on my sister and let us take her home you may have her after the baby is born." Said Phoebe

"OK but no tricks" replied Amaracabra and with that he started to chant in a strange language and the spell was removed from Piper.

"NOW!" Piper yelled and Paige threw the vanquishing potion and Piper walked shakily over to stand next to Paige, they joined hands and recited the spell and Amaracabra burst into flames and was vanquished. Paige realised Piper was shaking and before she could do anything she collapsed next to her still shaking.

"Oh honey what's wrong?" Said Phoebe running to her sister's side followed by Paige and Leo, Piper seemed to be having a panic attack.

"Actually" Paige realised "Piper has been shaking since we got here" She voiced this comment and Leo looked at Piper and Phoebe said

"Why sweetie? What's wrong?" she asked Piper. Calming down Piper was able to breathe again and said

"I dunno I just had a panic attack or something, I was really scared"

"Oh honey, it's OK now," said Paige as she hugged her eldest sister

"Let's get you home" said Leo, still very pale and clearly still worried. So Leo picked Piper up but before he could orb out Piper stopped him

"Wait a sec Leo" she said "Alison, come here sweetie, guys I said we would take her back with us and find her a nice home Amaracabra killed her parents" Piper filled in her sisters as Alison walked in and was instructed to hold onto Leo. He orbed out with Piper in his arms and Alison holding onto him. When they arrived at the manor Paige took Alison to South Bay Social Services and started to look for a home for her.

She arrived home that night saying that Alison had a nice home already; Paige had managed to push her through because she had no home in the first place.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed (I wish I did) everyone related to the TV series belongs to Aaron Spelling.

As the months went on there were no more demon or warlock attacks for a while and Piper's morning sickness got worse until one day she couldn't stand it any more and she went to Leo.

"Honey, it's my second trimester now, this morning sickness should be going, not getting worse I need to see a doctor."

"Piper, darling we can't, remember what happened with Phoebe's baby?"

"But Phoebe's baby was evil and ours is an angel for crying out loud!"

"You should feel better soon honey, leave it a week and we will talk about it again."

So Piper lay down on the bed for and Leo stood and watched for a while until he got a call for help from a charge

"Sorry honey I have to go help a charge" he saw tears welling up in his wife's eyes and he sighed, "It's OK honey, please don't do the crying thing again"

"I don't understand this with all the magic inside of me and the strange things that are happening to me and you always have to go and I never have time to talk to you, I try but sometimes I forget or feel too sick to talk" said Piper agitated.

"I promise we will talk about the magic and stuff later but she really needs help"

"Who?"

"A charge" and with that he lent over and kissed Piper on the forehead and orbed off

to help his charge. Piper sighed again and relaxed on the bed. After a while Piper heard a piercing scream 'that sounded like Phoebe, but isn't she at work?' she thought and got up to see. Piper ran down the stairs

"Phoebe? Is that you?" Piper called

"Piper, help" she heard her sister call, she found her sister wrestling with a warlock with a knife in the lounge room. The warlock looked up to see Piper standing in the doorway and threw an energy ball at her.

"NO!" Yelled Phoebe lunging towards the demon and her sister.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed (I wish I did) everyone related to the TV series belongs to Aaron Spelling.

Piper dove behind the wall and sunk to the floor, she saw the energy ball hit the wall and it left a burning hole in the wallpaper. Piper started to shake and have another panic attack

"Piper, help" called Phoebe, Piper tried to move but couldn't. Her whole body was shining with sweat, he breathing was short, strained and shallow with her hand on he neck and chest and if it wasn't for the wall behind her she would be a crumpled lump on the floor. She heard a yell from the warlock and a burning sound, which was probably the warlock as well. Then Phoebe ran to behind the wall to find Piper.

"What happened to you?" Then looking at her sister properly and seeing her state she rushed to Piper's side and placed an arm around her shoulders to comfort her

"Oh honey it's OK he's gone now, nothing too important luckily just lower level, did he hurt you?" Piper shook her head slightly and calmed down a little.

"Leo!" Phoebe called "Leo" he orbed in and seeing the scene in front of him, his shaking wife struggling to breathe and Phoebe with her arm around her he started to worry.

"Piper honey, what's wrong?" there was a pause and then he realised something

"Hang on, Phoebe why aren't you at work?" Phoebe answered both questions

"There was a warlock in the house and I screamed, Piper came down and he threw an energy ball at her and she went behind the wall and that is all I saw. I was home to see Piper and it is my lunch break, which reminds me I only have a few minutes left can you orb me back to work later otherwise I will be in trouble."

"Sure" he said and held out his hands to Piper to help her up and gripped her in a tight embrace. Piper was relaxed now and fine

"Be back soon Pheebs"

"OK" she said and went to sit on the couch as Leo and Piper orbed out.

When Piper and Leo orbed into their room Leo sat the now relaxed Piper on the bed and they started to talk.

"Leo I'm scared I have a 3 and ½ month old foetus inside me and I'm scared."

"Honey I know, it's natural for a mother to feel protective of her baby."

"Oh OK" said Piper sadly and with that Leo orbed off to take Phoebe back to work.

That night Piper dreamt of her mother and she told Piper why she was so scared now it was because she didn't want to leave her baby the way their mother had left them.

"I am so proud of you my darling, tell Phoebe and Paige I love them," She said

"Thank you mum, I miss you and I love you, tell Prue I love her too and I will talk to Phoebe and Paige for you" said Piper

"I promise I will talk to Prue for you, I love you" After that Piper awoke

"How anti-climactic" she muttered and she lay down and went back to sleep


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed (I wish I did) everyone related to the TV series belongs to Aaron Spelling.

Piper's morning sickness left a few days later and she was ecstatic. Her life resumed progress without late starts due to her morning sickness as usual until she was 7 months pregnant.

"Piper, honey you need to slow down now, you are two months away from the baby being born why don't you get Paige to look after p3 until after the baby is born" said Phoebe

"Because Paige already has a job" Piper said innocently

"I don't mind I want to I can handle them both and p3 is not open every night so I am fine" Said Paige

"But..." Piper protested

"No buts Piper just do it" Phoebe cut her off

"OK Paige you can look after the club for me" Piper said resigned to the fact that she had to do it, they had already made her buy maternity wear a few months ago and there was no arguing with them, they were only trying to help.

"Tell me about mum again Piper please" said Phoebe

"Me too, me too!" said Paige, she had barely known their mother she had only seen her ghost so with a heavy sigh Piper agreed to tell them once again about their mother

"I have told you about a million times and again she just told me why I was scared and she said she would give a message to Prue for me and she said that she loves you. There is nothing else for you to know apart from what I have already told you" Piper was getting annoyed with all this asking about their mother can't they go and summon her themselves? Oh well they miss her too.

"Whoa" Piper groaned, she was feeling sick again

"What is it honey?" asked Phoebe, worried "Is it the baby?"

"I feel like I'm going to be sick"

"Oh honey, I'll call Leo"

"No I'm OK," said Piper rising "Whoa, no I'm not" she rushed over to the sink and bent over, Paige ran to her side,

"Leo!" Phoebe called, Leo orbed in instantly and when he orbed in they both went over to her. Poor Piper she was very sick.

Later that night when Piper had awoken from her rest that afternoon Phoebe and Paige came in to her room

"How are you feeling honey?" asked Paige

"Better, thanks guys for the help I'm so sorry"

"No problem honey, you're pregnant," said Phoebe and the two of them went over to Piper and in turn kissed her on the forehead and then on her large stomach

"Goodnight honey, nightly night bub love you both" Said Phoebe

"Night Piper, bye, bye baby love you both," said Paige and they left. Piper sighed and just started to wonder where Leo had left to after the fiasco that afternoon as he had orbed off to help another charge but he orbed in then.

"Hi honey how you feeling now?" he said kissing her and rubbing her stomach

"Better thanks for the help, sorry about that" Piper said meekly

"Oh honey that's fine you are pregnant that's just normal I'm used to it by now I'm just glad you feel better," he said tenderly, stroking her hair away from her face.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed (I wish I did) everyone related to the TV series belongs to Aaron Spelling.

A/N: This chapter is now really short cuz I changed it! Sorry!

2 weeks later Piper started a countdown

"6 weeks to go!"

"Till what?" Asked Paige with a quizzical look on her face

"My due date!"

"Oh" said Paige embarrassed, "I should know that"

"You should" Piper agreed.

The next day in the afternoon Paige came home from social services to say that there was a call from Alison.

"Alison said thanks to you Piper and for all you have done she is really happy where she is," said Paige

"You did a lot of that Paige," said Piper

"But _you_ promised her this and she has it"

"Yeah well OK that's fine"

"She has our number and wants to keep in touch so I said yes"

"That's good".


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed (I wish I did) everyone related to the TV series belongs to Aaron Spelling.

That night Piper awoke to a great pain in her stomach and sat bolt upright, she uttered a small but loud scream and she doubled over and clutched her stomach. Leo awoke immediately and a second after Phoebe came rushing in closely followed by Paige.

"Piper, honey what's wrong?" said Leo

"I-I think I'm in labour" Said Piper she was sweating and her breathing was strained and shallow.

"OK just breathe," said Phoebe as she demonstrated the breathing technique for Piper and Piper copied. It's too soon, this baby isn't due for another six weeks I have to go to the hospital, please take me to the hospital" said Piper through gasps of air.

"Hush honey everything will be OK" Leo assured her rubbing her back. Just then a demon shimmered in behind Phoebe and grabbed her from behind and hurled her and Paige out the door followed by Leo.

"Help!" cried Piper in pain but the room already had a force field blocking Phoebe, Paige and Leo from entering Leo couldn't even orb in. Phoebe looked helplessly into the room and suddenly noticed it was light – day even and the luminous alarm clock on Piper's bedside table caught her eye. She gasped, their father would be at the manor any second. As if responsive to Phoebe's thoughts the doorbell rang just as another demon shimmered into the room with Piper and she let out another moan of pain and a cry for help

"Leo............Help!" she groaned

Phoebe went downstairs and opened the door and sure enough it was their dad.

"Phoebe" he said and he gave her a huge hug "where is everyone?" he asked confused

"Dad you might want to sit down before I tell you this," she said

"No one is dead, are they?" he asked cautiously as Phoebe lead him into the lounge room.

"No of course not although this is bad, Piper went into labour a few minutes ago although two demons are keeping us out of the room with a force field"

"Oh my gosh! Can't you do something? Can't Leo pop in there like he does?" Victor asked frantically.

"No dad, we are helpless," said Phoebe sadly

"Not entirely, remember how ages ago I could get into that Ice-Cream truck? Maybe I can get through the force field"

"Maybe" said Phoebe with new hope "Let's go quickly" they rushed upstairs just in time to find Paige wrestling with a demon, they killed it quickly although the force field was still in tact. There was a cry of pain from Piper as another contraction hit her. Victor walked through the force field and went over to Piper

"How?" said the demon "I am keeping that alive"

"I am a mortal," said Victor "Come on baby you have to get out of here" he said to Piper

"I can't" said Piper painfully, Victor pulled off the sheets and lifted Piper out of bed and started walking towards to door

"Put her down," demanded the demon

"NO!" Yelled Victor kicking the demon out of the door breaking the force field. He walked out of the room with Piper in his arms and laid her down on the floor.

"Thanks...........dad" gasped Piper

"Hush baby, it's OK," he said but the demon wasn't giving in that easily and he grabbed Piper and shimmered away with a last scream of pain and another contraction from Piper.

"Piper, no!" Phoebe cried as she fell to her knees. Victor started to shake, Leo sunk to the floor sobbing and Paige cried uncontrollably.

"Wh-What do we do?" sobbed Leo

"Can't you sense her?" Victor said still shaking

"I-I dunno" he said "I can try" and with that Leo closed his eyes and tried to find his wife. He opened his eyes a little later and said

"I know where she is" and with that they all joined hands and orbed to Piper.

"Piper!" Phoebe screamed and ran to her sister kicking the demon away and hugging Piper really hard after being released Piper doubled over and groaned in pain from another contraction. And the demon shimmered out although no one noticed.

"We have to get you out of here" said Victor

"No, she's too far into her labour, she has to give birth here" said Phoebe

"Orbing will put Piper and the baby in danger even to the manor they won't make it" said Leo holding his wife's hand. Piper doubled over yet again and uttered a quiet scream

"Ouch another contraction, help" Piper said alerting the attention back to the baby

Phoebe moved in front of Piper and Paige went to her other side with Victor near Paige watching.

"Oh honey your doing great, yes you are, let's have a look OK you're going to have to star pushing OK?" said Phoebe

"Here, sit up," said Paige raising Piper to a semi-upright position and she had another contraction

"Now, Push," said Phoebe and Piper pushed

"OK, relax, breathe honey, breathe, relax" said Phoebe

"Your doing fine honey, relax and breathe" said Paige

"OK honey get ready to push again, big one," said Phoebe

"I can't" cried Piper

"You have to" said Phoebe "Ready?"

"I can't" Piper was crying harder

"You can, you can" said Phoebe "Push!" she said and Piper cried

"Push..........Push now relax and breathe and Push! Here it comes one more and Push! Oh, Oh here we are!" Phoebe cut the umbilical cord and showed the baby to Piper and Leo

"Oh it's a boy," said Paige surprisedly Phoebe wrapped the baby properly and Passed him to Piper and they gathered around and smiled at the beautiful baby in Piper's arms.

"It's a miracle," said Paige

"It is, a little miracle," said Piper

"He's Beautiful Piper," said Victor

"Thanks dad" Said Piper "For everything"

"That's alright baby," he said to Piper. The demon shimmered in and roared loudly

"Give me the child!" the demon yelled Piper held her son close to her and Phoebe turned around and yelled

"NO! Never!" She, Paige, Victor and Leo lined up in front of Piper to protect her

"You will have to get through us first!" said Paige

"Yeah" said Phoebe

"Leo get Piper our of here" said Victor

"No! I have to help vanquish him!" said Piper

"Give me the child!" The demon yelled again

"No!" Yelled Leo

"Duck" yelled Piper and all four of the people ducked and she blew the demon up

"Now we can go home," said Piper coolly so Leo and he picked Piper up and they orbed out.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed (I wish I did) everyone related to the TV series belongs to Aaron Spelling.

A few days later there was still no name for the new addition to the Halliwell family

"Leo we have gone through almost every name in the world what do we call him?" Piper asked Leo as they watched their son sleep in the nursery

"The name will come to us we just have to leave it for a little while longer" said Leo putting his arm around her as they looked down at their precious child.

"I guess so" Piper sighed. "Hang on I have an idea" she said walking downstairs carrying him to where Phoebe and Paige were "Well for his middle name Mathew in honour of his Auntie Paige" She said

"Thanks Piper" said Paige crying

"Also for his first name Wyatt in honour of his daddy" She said

"Wow, really?" said Leo crying

"Yes really Wyatt Mathew Halliwell" Piper said proudly

"Let's ask him," said Phoebe picking him up "Uh, maybe you should do that" she said handing him back to Piper

"Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, is that your name?" Piper asked her son who smiled and giggled his return of yes and the whole family cried.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed (I wish I did) everyone related to the TV series belongs to Aaron Spelling.

2 months later Leo arrived with news of Titans escaping from an icy stronghold from thousands of years ago and the elders expected them to destroy the Titans for good.

"What?" Piper asked on the verge of yelling "I have a young child who is only a few months old and 'they' expect me to vanquish Titans who were and are stated impossible to vanquish" she had started to ramble.

"Honey, you're rambling" said Leo coming up behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

"I know, but, but..." Piper trailed off

"It's OK" Leo said holding her around the hips and kissing her cheek.

"Ew, we're still here you know" said Paige with Phoebe nodding

"Oh sorry" said Leo blushing slightly.

"So what's the Juice?" Asked Paige

"Juice?" Piper said quizzically

"Whatever" said Leo "Anyway the way they were fought last time was by the Gods and that had been outlawed by the elders"

"OK then how do _we_ vanquish them?" Asked Piper

"I honestly don't know" Said Leo

"Right Book of Shadows family, now!" Said Phoebe stopping Piper from yelling at Leo.

Up in the attic when they were looking at the book a lady came in, in what looked like a cyclone and started to do something to Paige. Just then a man orbed in a knocked Paige away and sent away the lady.

"What was that, hang on, who are you?" Piper said

"Chris, I am a white lighter from the future," the man said

"Why did you come?" asked Piper

"History shows that Paige died on this day I saved her"

"Right whatever, what is that noise?" said Piper running down the stairs closely followed by Phoebe

"Oh my gosh!" said Phoebe, there were hundreds of magical creatures in the house

"Great, my sister is stone and the house is full of magical creatures.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed (I wish I did) everyone related to the TV series belongs to Aaron Spelling.

After (finally) getting Paige out of her cocoon of stone and getting rid of the fairytale creatures Leo orbed in and told them that the only way to get rid of the titans was with gods and that all the elders were gone.

"Gods like what exactly, Greek mythology?" asked Piper

"Exactly" said Leo

"Right" said Piper

"Hang on all the elders are gone?" said Phoebe

"Yes some are still alive though," said Leo sadly

"I'm sorry honey," said Piper

"That's fine," said Leo Just then Chris orbed in and demanded to know about the Plan

"Hang on bub" said Piper "You may have saved Paige's life but you are not admitted to our whole life or anything"

"Oh really" said Chris getting defensive

"Really now get lost" said Piper and defeated Chris orbed off

"You didn't have to be so cruel," said Paige

"Yes I did he is just some weirdo from the future he could want to destroy us" said Piper

"Back to the titans" said Phoebe

"I guess we could defeat them that way," said Piper and Leo orbed off "where did he go? Leo! Leo!" When he didn't come back she gave in and the 3 of them started to worry about the Titans


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: See other pages

It was two weeks since the Titians had been defeated and Leo had become and elder, Piper was very upset and stayed with Wyatt although he looked like Leo she was all he had.

Paige was sitting in her office at South Bay social services when she got a call,

"Paige, it's Ali, I have to be quick because I have to be at a friend's place soon and I am using a pay phone but you have to help me, The family that adopted me the man beats me and mum and that is why she couldn't have kids, I need your help, I can't stand this anymore!"

"Oh my gosh, come over to South Bay right now, don't go home, you can stay with me if you need to but we have to get you away from him" Paige said worriedly

"But what if you can't prove it and I go back?"

"Do you have cuts and bruises from him?"

"Heaps, you have to help me"

"I can prove it just come over right now"

"All right" Said Alison and she hung up the phone and headed for South Bay. Paige immediately called her sisters to see if Alison could stay with them for a while until it was sorted out and by the time it was organised Alison walked into South Bay.

"Can you show me anything, cuts, bruises?" Said Paige and Ali nodded and rolled up her sleeve to reveal a red blood-bruise the size of an apple. Paige gasped and told her that that would be enough evidence.

"There is more if there is any need for it," said Alison

"That is fine for the moment, I called my sisters and they said that you can stay with us for a while, we have a spare room"

"Oh wow, thank you, that reminds me, your sister, did she have a boy or a girl?"

"A boy, his name is Wyatt Mathew Halliwell and he is absolutely gorgeous!"

"Cool I can see him soon"

"Well my shift ends in a few minutes and I will just fill out this record for you and then we can go". Paige filled out the relevant pages and gave them to a family law lawyer and he would look over them and push a case through.

When they got home Paige called for Piper to come down. She walked down the stairs with Wyatt happier than she had been when Paige left.

"How are you honey?" Paige asked

"Fine, I am starting to get used to this no Leo thing"

"Oh all right, you remember Ali don't you?"

"Yes of course, hello, Paige told me what happened are you all right?"

"I guess, but you won't hurt me will you, any of you?"

"Of course not I would never dream of doing that, and seeing as you know our secret this will be very easy"

"Um, I have some stuff because I was supposedly staying at a friends house tonight and can I call my friends to say I'm not coming?"

"That is fine honey, do you have any homework sweetie?"

"Naturally"

"Here, you can do your homework here while I talk to my sister, and the phone is there," said Piper leaving Ali in the conservatory and pointing to the phone she walked into the kitchen with Paige and Wyatt. Ali sighed and pulled her homework out of her bag and was silently glad that she was free from those awful people.

After Ali finished her homework she called her friends to say she wouldn't be coming then sat down in the conservatory again. As Ali sat down Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Wyatt came in and told her that she would be staying with them and wouldn't have to go back to those foster parents again.

The hearing went smoothly and Ali was taken from the foster parents and temporarily placed with the Halliwell's. A few months later they adopted her as part of the family and Leo decided to go back to being just a white lighter to be with his family and now two children.

The End

A/N: Do you want more? If so what should I write, it has taken ages to finish, feed me!


End file.
